User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 0 Sir Lancelot vs Link
Why the Big Wait?: It takes time to make these really good. I have to improve on lines or fix others. This went through a ton of revisions. I'm just glad I could show you it. Credits Given: Jude rated 3 lines for me and EpicNail, helped with some of the flow. Can't have them be uncreddited. AND IntenseGamer00 for making: THIS! Notes on the Characters: Lancelot if from Arthurian Legend, but he wasn't originally in the story. Link, I'm sure you all know where he is from. If you don't for some reason, he's from the Legend of Zelda series Was it Fun To Make?: Difficult question honestly. I'd say it was work, some of it was stressing while other times I enjoyed myself. Why the Italics in the Next RBoE preview?: To show whispering, since I don't know how I would otherwise. I'm sure there's some proper way to do it, if you know please tell me. Otherwise that battle will have whispering marked by italics. The Settings: Setting for Link: Hyrule Field Setting for Lancelot Camelot Caste Why No Beats?: Beats are hard to work with and I really am not going to have them required this season. Yes they make things flow better, but it's not easy finding a beat to match my flow. FINALLY! RBoE Season 2: Huh?: Link VS. Arth- Announcer: What he isn't here? HE DIED!? NO! Sir Lancelot: WAIT I'll take his place! 'Sir Lancelot vs Link ' Sir Lancelot vs Link START! Link: Link's back and not cutting you any slack! Spitting an attack at this cowardice hack! As shown in your myth you betrayed your partners Face it you're a bigger fuck up than King Arthur You're not a hero you backed out after condemnation! And after you succeeded, you caused death and damnation I'm preserving kingdoms by flying, boating, driving you name it In comparison to mine your legend is on that tame shit This match up is a jest because you aren't courageous or a pest You're just a blundering coward who's getting beaten by the best! Lancelot: I see your attempts, and they just aren't that relevant I'm gonna slay this inept bitch like the knights I met You're a washed out has been like your boat and ship Kid if you think you can beat me you must be on a trip Your flow's more monotonous than your water dungeons You'd need a lot of luck to slaughter this demon! How can you keep the wind awake when your skill isn't at all great? See his mind is at a blank cause' these rhymes he can't take And he's gonna face death before the mountain if he keeps up the hate! Link: You're the one more putrid than pigs I'll snap you worse than the deku twigs! He can't handle my triforce raps so strong it entraps, And shocks him worse than when his friend collapsed I have the protection of love and from the above Upon further inspection your dumb cup needs a scrub I'll freeze your step mom who's a twisted snowflake You're naive not knowing the stakes when you fornicate Lancelot: I can't take shit from a bitch who committed beastiality You're a plague who contorts kid's minds from reality The time you take in temples isn't very nimble It's even stated I'm a true heroic symbol! And we all know you got swingy with Medli Or was it with the king up in your dingy? I felt love I didn't hide my feelings with my sword You're a rehash and you never asked for an award Link: Haha a true hero doesn't need an award! I rip through corrupt scum with my sword pointed skyward! And after Arthur's death you neglected your poor spouse Do you need a hint your confidence was false I got a legacy in fiction while being known in reality You're dull, and your story is a melancholy travesty! Lancelot: You need aids and tips showing that you lack the competence I practice sword arts while you struggle in rap dominance I'm smart, well protected, and prepared to slay You're pathetic like your CDI games and cosplay! I'll wipe you off the map, there'll be no saving from your masks Took the sword out the stone and killed twenty to the last! You've suffered a demise, so advice quit being the local mule Go back to Hyrule cause you missed the power and wisdom, FOOL! Who Won? Who will be next? We'll see! 'Rap Battles HYAAH! OF EXCELLENCE! ' Who Won? Link Sir Lancelot What's this?: Quick note: Lines could be prototypes here, that means they aren't finished. Anyways preview time! ???: Fall in dead silence just like your family (Can't make out the line after it, it's covered in ink?) You're gettin' killed this time in rap Can't sustain my merciless battle attacks Category:Blog posts